


口枷

by Vickyzwy



Category: The Prestige (2006)
Genre: Christian Bale fanfic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickyzwy/pseuds/Vickyzwy
Summary: 没脑子的乱伦pwp，我只想看两个一模一样的cb做爱这样。兄弟的设定来自书里，Albert是哥哥，沉稳的那个；Freddy是弟弟，最后被绞死的那个。两个人的名字合起来是Alfred。预警：ooc，混乱的d/s关系，道具（肛塞和口枷），topAlbert bottom Freddy，失禁，射尿，还有默认两个人都灌过肠，干干净净的
Relationships: Alfred Borden/Bernard Fallon, Borden brothers
Kudos: 2





	口枷

如果第二天有演出的话，Borden们通常会收敛一些。Albert不必戴上那条皮质的项圈，也不用被口枷撑得腮肉发酸，口水不受控制地流个不停。

“你的牙太尖了。”Freddy又一次倒吸一口冷气，掐住Albert的脸，把阴茎从自己哥哥的嘴里抽出来。年长一些的Borden正意乱情迷，眯起眼睛扶着弟弟的胯骨想要去追那根和自己相差不多的性器。他伸手去揉弄Freddy的囊袋，把头埋进弟弟的两腿间，试图把那两枚卵蛋含进嘴里，却被打断了。  
“我说真的，哥哥。”  
后脑的刺痛让他暂时清醒了些。弟弟蛮横地扯住他的头发把他拽离身前，三根手指不客气地挤进自己哥哥的嘴里，指尖带着刚刚制作道具是沾上的红木香气，粗鲁又任性地在他嘴里搅动，摸过他的确异于常人的几颗犬齿。  
他乖顺地跪坐在弟弟身前，尽可能地张大嘴巴，以免牙齿会不小心把自己兄弟的手划伤。  
“像条狗似的。”  
Freddy湿润的手指抚摸过哥哥的侧脸，然后低下头用齿尖衔住他半张的嘴唇，把尾音融进唇舌交缠的水声中。  
Albert想说你也是，他想说没错，我是你的狗，但你也同样是我的。可他没有说出口，也不必说出口，便只是顺着Freddy的动作压在他身上，舌尖舔过弟弟和自己相差无几的尖锐犬齿，把自己勃起的性器捅进自己同卵双生的兄弟的后穴里。

Freddy总是鬼点子更多，更大胆——在魔术上是，在性爱上也是。  
他为自己的哥哥弄到了一个黑色的皮质项圈，边缘的皮革有些微磨损，银色的锁扣也不那么闪闪发亮，带着斑驳的痕迹。  
项圈看上去真的被某条狗使用过，正面的搭扣下还带着用来挂名牌的铁环，不过旧的牌子已经不见了，被Freddy换上了他为哥哥打磨得闪闪发亮的小铜片。上面没写太多的字，铜片的四周被打磨光滑，棱角和可能磨破皮肤的尖刺都被细心地磨平，铜片中间只写了两个字：Freddy的。  
过去在童工工厂里的苦日子让兄弟俩学会了如何相依为命。挤在同一张床上相拥取暖，分享同一份来之不易的食物，这一切都让这对双胞胎更依赖对方的存在。  
Freddy一向是更张扬更需要人瞩目的那个，他恣意地宣誓对哥哥的主权，在Albert的脖子和锁骨上留下扎眼的咬痕，第二天两人不得不戴上一模一样的领巾以防观众看出端倪。再后来，他让项圈在自己哥哥的颈侧印上勒痕，每次青紫的痕迹消去以后便又烙上新的。  
他无意成为主人或是被指使的那个，从属关系在这对兄弟间存在的时间只是受制于前戏的时长。而谁是主人往往取决于二人中的哪一个那天对对方的占有欲更强一些。  
作为哥哥，Albert像所有的兄长那样，沉默着包容弟弟的胡闹，纵容弟弟给自己套上项圈，在自己的后穴里塞上毛绒卷曲的狗尾巴。他宣泄所有权的方式没有Freddy那么花哨，他不在乎别人能否看见，只在乎自己的弟弟有没有记住——他习惯于压在Freddy身上，把自己可爱的弟弟肏到床垫里。当然，他最后总是会像其他普通的哥哥那样，把弟弟搂进怀里安抚，猫科动物舔毛似的餍足地轻吻弟弟的额头。只是别人的弟弟大概不会被自己的哥哥肏到痉挛着失禁，也不会在后穴还淌着浊液的时候又仰起头朝哥哥讨一个深吻。

Freddy给Albert做了一个专属的口枷，柔软的牛皮连在中间强迫人张口的金属环上，和项圈一样被标上了自己的记号。他按自己的尺寸做的——毕竟Albert和自己一模一样。  
他把这个小玩具藏在抽屉的最里面，本想等到哪天Albert心情好的时候再跟他提。最近两次被竞争对手搅乱了的表演让兄弟俩的心情都很糟糕，已经整整一个礼拜没做过了。  
Freddy憋得难受，但他还是留着那个小小的情趣玩具，想给Albert一个惊喜。  
却没想到受惊的是自己。  
他推门进屋的时候，Albert正背对着门，面朝镜子摆弄着那副在抽屉里翻到的口枷。他给自己哥哥弄来的尾巴也稳稳当当地塞在那个半裸男人的屁股里，毛茸茸的尾巴根被垂下来的衬衫挡住一半，把布料顶起一个可爱的弧度。  
看上去，独自一人把尾巴塞进后穴里费了他不少功夫。衬衫下摆黏着的润滑油污渍让Freddy不由自主地开始想象自己哥哥跪在镜子前，用手指小心翼翼地给自己扩张的样子。  
其实Albert喜欢这样，每次戴着这条尾巴的时候都会把弟弟肏得更狠，仿佛那条毛茸茸的东西帮他释放了什么不可言喻的个性。  
“Freddy，”他从镜子的反光里看到了站在门口的弟弟，“这东西要怎么用？”  
身后的尾巴随着他转身的动作左摇右晃，加上脖子上的项圈和闪亮的挂牌，让他更像一头正雀跃着的大型犬科动物。  
“真适合你。”  
Albert还没有戴上，但脑海里哥哥跪在自己脚边被迫吞进整根阴茎的样子还是让Freddy别扭地松了松腰带。他现在就想和自己的哥哥滚到床上去，一个礼拜的禁欲生活让他格外敏感，甚至觉得自己的后穴已经开始空虚地张合了。  
“所以？”Albert晃晃手里的口枷，等弟弟走到自己身前。  
“我教你。”  
两对一模一样的浅棕色眼睛相遇，然后交换了一个深吻。Freddy顺势揉了两把哥哥的阴茎，Albert早就勃起了，挺立的性器探出衬衫的下摆，迫切地想要得到安抚。  
Freddy拽着哥哥脖子上的项圈，领他走到床边。  
Albert太熟悉应该怎么做。  
他顺从地跪在弟弟岔开的腿间，把脸贴在Freddy鼓起来的裆部，讨好似的用脸颊磨蹭那块布料。

每次低头看Albert给自己口交都会带给Freddy异样的满足感。他哥哥精通此道，在卖力伺候他的时候，从不会忘记抬起眼睛留意他的反应，还会心甘情愿地努力把整根都含进喉咙里，哪怕这么做会让他眼泪汪汪地一次次干呕。  
Freddy按住哥哥的后脑，把他压在自己的裆部。力气不小，带着些强迫的意味，但Albert没有挣扎，也没有反感，只是更紧地贴上去，用柔软的嘴唇和舌头爱抚弟弟性器凸起的形状——把那块衣物濡湿，隔着粗硬的布料张口含住Freddy的龟头。他总能用湿热的吐息把弟弟的呼吸搅动得不再平稳。  
“呃……哥……”Freddy只有在做爱的两种时候才会叫他哥哥，一种是求他再给他多一点，另一种是求他别再继续了有点太多了。不过在Albert看来，这两者并没什么本质区别。  
他用牙齿帮弟弟拉开裤子的拉链，顺从地眯起眼睛，纵容Freddy握着自己的阴茎在他脸上拍打，把前液抹在他的嘴唇和脸颊上。他伸出舌头，想像往常一样把那根和自己差不多粗长的性器含进嘴里嘬吸，却被弟弟制止了。  
“我特意为你做的。”Freddy开口道，指了指放在身边的口枷。  
“现在吗？”Albert舔了舔嘴唇，有些疑惑。“我以为你还想再多要两个吻的。”  
Freddy的性器因为哥哥的话又弹动了两下。他总是知道自己想要什么——双胞胎之间恐怖的直觉。  
他俯下身子，抓起口枷戴到自己哥哥的嘴上，然后捞起还在努力适应的Albert，低头把舌头探进他被铜环禁锢住的嘴里，留下了一记单方面掠夺式的深吻，一直到口水从哥哥闭合不能的嘴角淌下来，打湿了两个人的下巴。  
“真可爱。”Freddy攥着哥哥的项圈，端详涎液从Albert的嘴唇上滴下来的样子。“很适合你。”  
他的哥哥现在被前液和口水弄得脏兮兮的，衬衫也被汗水打湿了，紧紧贴在身上，描画出魔术师肌肉的起伏。他吞了口口水，把哥哥抓过来粗鲁地把阴茎塞进他嘴里，按住哥哥的后脑，低喘着在他的口腔里挺动。  
把弟弟整根吞进去其实并不容易，Albert扶着Freddy的腿根，在他每次把阴茎直捣进自己的喉咙里时努力维持平衡，全然顾不上把蹭到嘴边脸侧的浊液擦掉，只剩下本能地在捅进和抽出的动作之间尽力吸进大口的新鲜空气。  
他们两个太像了，又太不一样。像游戏中的两块拼图，能够把自己完美地嵌入对方。  
Freddy低头看向自己的哥哥——那张和自己一模一样的脸被抹得乱七八糟，自己湿漉漉的阴茎正搭在哥哥的脸上胡乱磨蹭拍打，涨成青筋暴起的紫色。  
他们谁都知道他这样射不出来，但是他喜欢哥哥给自己口交，也喜欢把Albert弄得一塌糊涂，像条安静伏在自己脚边的脏兮兮的温顺大狗，虽然睫毛上都挂着他蹭上去的前液，可是眼神里的爱意从没变过——小时候就是这样。  
他忘了自己到底是怎么把衣服脱下去的，一切都变得无足轻重，周边的世界，连同Freddy的名字身份以及一切都变得模糊不清，最后在浅淡的颜色中消失了。  
Albert伏在他身上，把他囚禁在身体造就的监牢里。Freddy能感觉到哥哥后穴里塞着的尾巴正轻轻扫着自己的小腿，但瘙痒被更鲜明的感觉取代了，温凉的润滑液被用哥哥手指推进后穴里。  
他们彼此之间太熟悉，熟悉到Albert知道伸进中指以后弯曲一下指头就能让弟弟发出最动听的呻吟。  
每一次的前戏都进行得很慢很慢，一直等到空气中淫靡的气息似乎已经浓厚到要在兄弟二人的床上下一场淫荡的雨，Albert才愿意把阴茎插进弟弟已经被玩得艳红的穴口里。  
他总是会把头埋下去，用柔软的嘴唇安抚弟弟的身体，撩拨起他的情欲。还会用湿热的舌尖挑逗Freddy的乳尖，直到自己弟弟的呼吸逐渐变得粗重，后穴饥渴难耐地嘬吸他的手指，他才会把阴茎送进Freddy的后穴。  
“Albert，”他的弟弟总是带着些埋怨调侃他，“你不必忍那么久的。”  
他太温柔，太会忍让。  
可是今天他没办法用嘴来抚慰Freddy了，似乎也并不太想。  
魔术师灵活但粗糙的指头在弟弟软嫩的穴口里搅动，任Freddy怎么梗着脖子哀求也没留情面，一次次地用指节碾过他的敏感点。  
Freddy知道哥哥在看自己。但他被那两根手指折磨得欲仙欲死，无暇顾及许多，只想扭着腰在哥哥的手指上挣扎求欢，他想要更多的，哪怕那两根手指已经让他的阴茎紧贴着下腹射了一次了。  
“哥……”他声音带颤，半睁开眼睛，用带着央求的尾音摩挲Albert的性器，却有些被吓到了。  
Freddy从没见过这样的哥哥。Albert的口枷还没取下来，涎液顺着他低头的动作往下淌，直到滴在弟弟的胸口和脖子上。他用胳膊撑起身子，把自己的胞弟藏进身体的阴影里。Freddy能清楚地听到他粗重压抑的喘息。他忽然意识到正压在自己身上的可能不是什么乖顺小狗，他抬头对上哥哥的眼睛，那对浅棕色的瞳孔下面有什么在沸腾，而他知道自己也一样。  
“嗯……我知道我是你的。”  
Albert的性器随着弟弟尾音的落下整根没入到Freddy期待已久的后穴里。不再像他们所熟悉的那样温柔和从容，而是带着些急切。他下身的动作仿佛是第一次和心爱的人上床的少年般，章法不足，可激情足以把一切缺憾填满。  
他知道弟弟的敏感点在哪里，也担心一下子全都捅进去会让弟弟受伤——即使他们的前戏早已做足。可是今天他更多地让本能驱使自己。  
“你总是太压抑自己，其实不必如此的。”上次Freddy躺在他身边，在他耳边这样说。  
他伏在弟弟身上，下身把那个可怜兮兮的穴口捅出咕啾咕啾的水声，每次顶进去都激起弟弟破碎带着颤音的呻吟，抽出来时又被穴肉紧紧吸绞着挽留。他想起他们第一次做爱，Freddy醉了，把他的手倒背着捆在椅子上，醉醺醺地舔他的阴茎，尖锐的犬齿刮蹭着他的血管，却只是他的性器涨得更粗。他的弟弟忘记了他也是个魔术师，但他一直等到Freddy坐在自己身上，扭着腰把性器吞到底的时候才把早就解开的绳子扔在地上。  
直到那天，他才真正意识到自己对自己同卵双生的胞弟并不正常的占有欲和早已变质的爱意。那天他们也像今夜一样——像已经过去的很多个夜晚一样，在床上疯狂做爱，像回到了母胎中，在混沌中彼此拥抱，以同样的频率律动。  
Freddy的酒早就醒了，可他只是用腿把哥哥的腰勾得更紧，搂住Albert的脖子，把呻吟从胸腔渡到另一个自己的口中。

囊袋拍击出清脆的声响，混杂着交合处粘腻的水声和交缠在一起的兄弟的低喘，把夜色划出荡漾的涟漪。Freddy终于想起把哥哥的口枷取下来，但还没等妥善地放置起来，就被Albert直碾前列腺的一记深顶刺激得握不住手中的东西，下一秒便翻着白眼又一次射了出来。  
被取下束缚的Albert把自己压在弟弟身上，几乎饥渴难耐地把舌头伸进他嘴里吮吸，用牙齿和唇舌亲吻挑逗还停滞在高潮快感中的弟弟。而Freddy还在刚才无与伦比的快感中漂浮着，腿根直发抖，甚至忘记要夹住哥哥的腰。  
Albert贴心地把阴茎抽出来，一只手支撑着自己的兄弟，帮他翻了个个儿，换成了交媾似的跪姿。  
臀缝中间紧致的肉穴已经被肏成了个合不拢的肉洞，Albert坏心眼地把龟头贴在穴口磨蹭，看弟弟的穴肉因为空虚和渴求而收缩，呼吸似的翕张，却因为被使用得太过分而没有办法并拢，只能颤巍巍地痉挛。  
他又一次肏进去，把还没完全准备好的Freddy顶了个趔趄。他捞着弟弟的腰，下身的动作把润滑液和带出的肠液撞出发白的泡沫，又伸手去撸动那根和自己相差无几的性器，还用指甲去搔弄敏感的马眼。  
每次顶入都把穴口的一圈褶皱撑到紧绷，每次抽出又因为内里太紧致而带出一小截被磨蹭成艳红色的充血软肉，随即又被迅速地顶回去，在阴茎和肉穴的缝隙里挤出一股黏糊糊的浊液。他喜欢看弟弟的后穴被自己的阴茎撑开的样子。那个紧致的小洞已经被调教得能轻松地把自己整根吞下去，内里柔软湿热的肉壁在他每次才捅进一半的时候便谄媚地缠上来吸裹，乖巧得像专属于他的性爱玩具。

Freddy已经没力气讲话了，只能撅起屁股挂在身后的阴茎上。他已经射了两次，现在性器只能可怜巴巴地半勃，而前后的双重快感让他感觉下腹愈发酸胀难忍。  
“哥……”声音几近气音，怏怏地哀求哥哥放过他。“足够了……太……”  
最后一个字还没说出口，便卡在了嗓子里。他失禁了，细细的暖流从阴茎里不受控制地淌出来，每次Albert一顶，就又喷出一股淡黄色的尿液。他的哥哥贴在他的背上低低地笑，笑声带着他的胸背一起震动，顺带钳着他的腰，把阴茎埋得更深，肏得更凶狠。  
羞耻心让他想立刻逃走，可还没等他强撑起身子向前爬出几步，就又被哥哥拽回来，连带着用阴茎狠狠碾过他抽搐的穴肉。  
一直到Freddy被肏到连尿都淌不出来，只知道把头埋进枕头里哑着嗓子呻吟求饶，Albert才最后释放在弟弟早就被肏软了的后穴里——精液，随后是尿液，一起灌进Freddy的肚子里。  
兄弟俩总是一样的，一向如此。

“你做的小玩意很不错。”他把弟弟搂进怀里，轻轻吻了吻他的眼睛。  
“哼……”  
Freddy本想说那下次再试试别的，但隐隐作痛的后穴让他牢牢把嘴闭上了。  
“也许下次可以试试我做的。”  
“……”  
等我能把腿并拢正常走路再说吧。Freddy想。


End file.
